Eclipse
by Lector Dominion
Summary: With Tsuna born as a blind child, Nana became a loving mother while Iemitsu finally decided to quit his job as CEDEF leader and got out of the underworld to work in a legal company and be with his family. But the blood of the Vongola Primo runs through his veins and despite all precautions, it seems they couldn't escape that easily. Especially when Tsuna is destined to lead. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** With Tsuna born as a blind child, Nana became a devoting and loving mother while Iemitsu finally decided to quit his job as CEDEF leader and got out of the underworld to work in a legal company and be with his family.

But the blood of the Vongola Primo runs through his veins and despite Iemitsu's care in keeping their bloodline a secret even from Vongola Nono, it seems that they would really not be able to run away from the mafia life. Because he was apparently the one who could right the disrupted balance of the entire world.

 **Disclaimer:** Obviously not mine. But this plot right here is. Along with OC's.

 **Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. Slow Update. AU. Dark Themes.

* * *

 **Eclipse**

 **01:**

 _"I'm sorry, but your son... he's born blind,"_

Nana stared at her sleeping infant son, her beautiful baby boy and couldn't help the gathering tears in her eyes. She didn't bother stopping it from falling, didn't bother wiping them even as her vision blurred because of her tears. She just let it fall down to her cheeks.

She couldn't help but think that this was her entire fault.

All hers.

If only she wasn't such a klutz.

If she wasn't an airhead.

What did she do to make her beloved baby blind? What happened?

How could this happen?

"I'm so, so sorry my Tsuna. Forgive your mama. I love you so much," she tearfully whispered, kissing her son's forehead lightly.

Her heart felt heavy as she stared at her son's closed eyes. If only she could take away her blindness to herself, she would do it. Her baby didn't deserve to live without his sight.

Her hospital door opened rather forcefully and she saw her husband's disheveled form entering with a look of anger on his face. He took one glance at her and their son and his anger-filled face instantly melted into a soft yet worried look.

"Nana," he started. He gave her a quick kiss on her lips before he looked at their precious son. "How's our boy?"

She didn't answer. She instead sobbed. Iemitsu immediately wrapped his strong arms around him and Tsuna carefully, making hushing sounds as he ran his hands on her hair softly and steadily.

She couldn't stop herself from crying though. Because it was her fault. Surely, surely it's all her fault that her precious baby was like this.

Her baby boy. Never able to see the wonder of the world, could only perceive darkness from the beginning until the end.

All because of her.

Her son is going to grow without sight.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault," she hysterically said in between her cries.

"It's not. My love, it's not your fault. Never your fault,"

It's been a long time since her husband called her 'my love'. Too long since he had to comfort her like this. The only time he ever called her like that was when she was being too lonely. The first time was when her parents died in a car crash.

The second was when her twin sister died in a bank robbery protecting her.

The third was when her dog - the one her parents gifted her and her twin sister while they were still a child - died of old age.

And now.

"Then why?!" she wailed at the unfairness of her life. He took her family from her. And now, now it's her beloved Tsuna's sight?

It's not fair!

"These things... These things happen for a reason my love," Iemitsu's usually strong voice cracked and she could hear tightness in it that only made her cry all the more.

Why?!

Why did she and her family have to suffer?!

"Please. Please Mitsu. Tsuna's sight. Please," she didn't understand herself what she was asking from her husband. Fixing Tsuna's eyesight? She knew that couldn't happen.

Not yet since he's still a few hours old and the technology wasn't that advance at this time.

But he couldn't help it. Iemitsu always made everything right in her world. Surely, surely he'd be able to fix this?

Surely.

"Please Mitsu," he begged, looking at him with hope filled eyes.

She saw him gulp, grimace evident on his handsome feature.

"You're asking the impossible for me my love," he said rather painfully. Her tears fell once again.

Of course she knew that. She knew that. And yet...

She couldn't help but yearn.

She stared at her still sleeping son, looking peaceful and relaxed on her arms. Unperturbed at the noises they were creating.

Her baby boy.

"I will try looking for treatment my love," Iemitsu stated strongly. Her head immediately jerked to look at him right in the eye. He looked quite uncertain, yet still determined.

Confident.

And like always whenever he looked that way, she began to feel hope.

 _Please, please let whatever Iemitsu find work Kami-sama..._

 **. . . . .**

Iemitsu looked at his wife's face as her tears fell even in her sleep. The edges of her eyes looked red and raw and he knew, if she opened those eyes of hers, they'd be blotchy, teary and red from crying too much.

His heart ached seeing her love in that state.

He kissed her forehead gently before standing up and walking out of the room, closing the door gently. He went to where they put his son after the nurse came and took Tsuna.

There he was, still sleeping. Still looking so peaceful and content like earlier. As if everything was fine. Like nothing was wrong.

But it wasn't. He's blind. His Tsuna would never be able to see their faces, their expressions, their pride, their love for him.

It was painful.

This day was supposed to be their happiest day, meeting and greeting the newest addition in their family.

But it wasn't. It was perhaps the most painful day of their life.

Such a bittersweet day.

He lingered for a few more minutes before his hands rose and touched the glass where he could see his son.

"Hang on my Tuna-fish. Papa's going to make sure that if you couldn't completely see, you could at least see a little," he took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Just hang on little guy,"

He pulled away and walked out of the hospital. He first gave his wife a text saying he would find a cure – even though he already told her earlier and even said he had to leave them to find people who could help. Her tears was still present but her eyes held hope. Something that made his heart clenched painfully since he didn't know if what he planned would work – before finally dialing the lone unknown number registered on his phone.

A number he thought he would never call without any orders from the Ninth.

It rang twice before it was picked up.

"What is it?"

Iemitsu took a deep breath, fortifying himself before releasing it.

"We need to meet,"

 **. . . . .**

It only took an hour before they met.

"You're early,"

"I had a job here," he stated. Vincenzo 'Enzo' Sicari reached for a cigarette and lit one. As he did this, he observed how Iemitsu was acting.

He looked too serious. No smile nor a goofy grin was in place. Even his aura was grave and intimidating. His presence screamed dangerous. Gone was the overly happy-go-lucky persona he carried while being in his job.

This was the whole presence of Iemitsu Sawada, the Leader and boss of CEDEF and right hand man of Vongola Nono.

"What is this about? You never ask to meet me alone," that was true. Probably because they had a history together before they got in too deep with the underworld and separated.

He still regretted that time.

No use crying spilled milk. Though he still couldn't forget.

"I want you to heal my son,"

He stopped putting the cigar back into his mouth and only stared at Iemitsu with wide eyes.

"Son?" he choked. Iemitsu's neutral expression broke as a frown crossed into his serious face.

"Yes. And I have a wife," he stated quite plainly.

 _He married?_

"You married?" he couldn't help but ask, his voice steady and not one tone broke. But that statement shook him up quite a bit.

"You didn't expect me to wait did you?" Iemitsu sarcastically said. He didn't answer because frankly, he did expect the other to wait. The other man sighed after a minute of only looking at each other before he spoke once again.

"My wife gave birth today. He's born blind. I want you to heal him," it took him a couple of second to process the words.

"What did your wife do to have your son born blind?" he mockingly asked. Iemitsu's visage darkened. In a second, he closed the distance between them and gripped his clothes rather tightly. He snarled inches away from his face.

"This isn't Nana's fault!"

"Do you really want this much distance between us Nic?" he whispered in the other man's ear. Almost immediately, Iemitsu released his hold on him and took a few steps away from him, annoyance and aggravation clear on his face.

"I do not have time for your plays Sicari! Are you going to heal my son or not?" he snapped.

Enzo sighed. Where was his name? That's right, Nicolai never used it again other than his last name ever since they met again.

Then again, Iemitsu never did used the name 'Nicolai' again either.

"Alright, I will try. Let's see if it works," the other man looked at him intently before nodding tightly. He spoke again after a few lingering seconds of silence.

"Do not call me Nic or Nicolai again. I already shed that name and everything it carried," Enzo resisted the urge to curl his hand and dig his fingernails into his hand tightly in anger. He instead just nodded amicably.

"Hmm. If I fail, then you can call any Sun flame user to try,"

Iemitsu suddenly looked pained and reluctant as he spoke. "Sun flames wouldn't cure him. I already asked,"

 _"You're_ _my_ _only_ _hope_ , _"_ was his unspoken word.

 _Is this why you look so pained?_ If he didn't have full control of his emotions and actions, he might have softened his tough act and just reached out to the other to hug and comfort him.

As it was, he had excellent control. Along with the fact that Iemitsu wouldn't welcome his touch. He made sure to cut him off from his life after all.

Maybe this time he could be a part of it again.

"Okay, I will," Iemitsu finally relaxed and sighed in relief, but when he continued, the other man tensed again. "With a price,"

"What do you want?" He asked stiffly. He just gave a pleased grin.

"Something you repeatedly denied from me,"

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

ANOTHER KHR FANFIC. I'm being ridiculous. But I couldn't help it. Really. Oh, and this would first be posted in wattpad.

So, what do you think about this? Caught your attention?

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. Slow update. AU. Dark Themes.

* * *

 **Eclipse**

 **02:**

Nana woke up, unable to determine what made her sit up, alert and awake.

She looked around her private room, looking to see if Mitsu returned already but she couldn't see even a glimpse of his shadow. She sighed, loneliness and hope warring inside her heart.

She didn't really want to put so much pressure on her husband but she couldn't seem to help it. He always made her world seem brighter. He always filled her with happiness, hope and love. She always relied on him, trusted him and above all else, believed and love him too much. Never had her convictions in choosing him as her lifetime companion wavered.

Because he never made her doubt him.

And in this instance, even though the doctor already told them that it would be hopeless looking for treatment at this time not only because Tsuna was still very much an infant whom was just born into this world but also because at the current time they lived in, advanced technology for medical treatments were still being developed.

She was about to lie down again and try to catch some more sleep – even though she knew it would be hard considering how active her brain was right at that moment with what ifs and worry towards the two most important people in her entire life – when she caught some moving shadow in her peripheral view.

She took a look on her left side and saw that there was a tall man standing right there on the window. His silhouette casting a rather melancholy feel around him as his figure was caught by the full moon.

"Good evening Madame," the man said, his voice deep that somehow startled her than she would have thought. The tenor of his voice sounded pleasant though and she didn't feel threatened so she answered.

"Hello," she examined the figure she saw, seeing him looking like he was wearing a smart suit with his black, messy and wavy hair oddly giving him a regal air even though she still couldn't see the man's face. "Are you a doctor?"

"Of sort," the man walked towards her bed. It was then she finally saw his features. He looked handsome, having an aristocrat feature yet had a wild feeling to it to make her doubt if the man really came from an aristocratic family. He also wore his Armani suit loose and casual.

And his eyes look open yet she could feel the hairs on her arms standing up as he regarded her with intense set of black eyes.

"You're Nicolai's wife?" she blinked at the completely unknown name thrown at her.

 _Who is Nicolai?_

"I'm sorry. I don't know who the man is. Perhaps you came onto a different room?" she suggested kindly. It wasn't that much of a stretch really. People usually get lost or misheard the proper room of their loved ones. She had been in that position before after all. She could understand.

The man just chuckled pleasantly. "I'm sorry. I forgot he didn't use the name anymore. Are you Iemitsu's wife? One who birthed to a blind child?" he sounded pleasant but his words he uttered strangely felt dangerous to her. And she didn't know why. She blinked again, startled out of her mind as the information the stranger willingly gave her registered finally inside her brain.

Nicolai was Iemitsu?

The first that appeared inside her mind was: "How did this stranger know?"

The second was: "Why didn't Mitsu tell me?"

But the prominent one was: "Why is he here?"

So that was what she asked. The man took another step closer to her and chuckled pleasantly once again.

"Iemitsu asked if I could treat your son," he answered and she gasped, hope fluttering immediately inside her heart hearing that. _Could this stranger help my Tsuna?_ "I agreed. Do you want to know what I had to do?"

Her lips trembled as she resisted the urge to cry in relief. This stranger just gave her hope. Hope that he'd be able to treat her baby. She would do anything for Tsuna to have his sight. So she nodded.

"I only needed to touch him. That's how my ability works,"

Her forehead creased in confusion. That's it? That sounds awfully like he's making fun of her. But she could feel that what he said was the truth. Call her ignorant, naïve, airheaded and a klutz. But her ability to hear the truth from someone was as real as the sun existing.

It's as if he could hear her thoughts because he spoke once again. "There are a lot of things you don't know Mrs. Sawada. The world is large. You haven't encounter all the people in the world. There are secrets around you. Even your husband carried them,"

"Mitsu?" she asked, confused at what the other was saying. He nodded amiably, body posture relax and expression unbothered.

"Yes. You should ask him. He does have many secrets that I think he never told you," he said with a gleam in his eyes. Nana ignored that though – or more like she didn't see it – as her mind processed the information given to her and at the same time trying to make decisions on her own. "Your husband is coming any moment now. I'll return tomorrow to treat your son. In the meantime, learn as much as you can. You'd be surprised at what you would know,"

He then left, leaving her with a completely chaotic mind.

Just the way he wanted to.

 **. . . . .**

"Nana! You're awake!" Iemitsu was happy and relieved coming back to his wife. His son would finally be getting his treatment. Something he hoped would work. If it didn't, he wouldn't know what to do next.

Sun flames would not cut it for Tsuna. Aside from the fact that he's still so young, waiting for a long time until it would be okay for his small body to receive the flames would be too late since his blindness would already be part of his body. Along with the fact that they wouldn't know the effect of the property of sun flame in the eye. The activation property of sun flames would have triggered other things too.

Reborn even gave him an instance that the sun flames' activation property killed a person.

Imagining it was not a good idea. The vision the arcobaleno gave him was too horrific.

And he didn't want to risk that.

He went back to the hospital with at least a bounce in his step even if the person helping him was Sicari.

He didn't even want to remember what he had agreed as his price for healing Tsuna, because he knew it would sour his mood. He just wanted to get back to his family back in the hospital, see his son after looking at his wife in her room.

He had thought that Nana would still be asleep so he was surprised to see her already up at three in the morning.

With a completely serious expression on her face.

His delighted smile faltered at that. He closed the door gently and walked cautiously towards his wife's bed.

"Nana?" he inquired, wanting to know what made her have that mood. Of course aside from their boy.

"Nicolai?" she asked softly. Despite him readying himself for whatever it was Nana would say to have her looking so serious and grave, he still froze.

Because as much as he had prepared, he was completely caught off guard with that question.

"Are you Nicolai, Iemitsu? Where is your family? Where were you really from? Did all the background you told me even true?" she bombarded him question after question that he felt like he was in a boxing championship while his wife didn't let him have a little breather. "And what is your job really? I know I'm dumb but even I would have question when one of my friends had a husband that worked in a construction but he always returns every day. If he's outside the country – which rarely happened, he made sure to contact his family at least twice a week!" she ranted, panting after as she released the stress that had apparently built up in her.

This… this would take a while.

 **. . . . .**

Nana just sat there on her bed, a few hours already passed since her husband started explaining things after he finally gotten to the point of being honest to her.

Iemitsu worked in a mafia organization. He was a leader, a boss. And he also served as the right hand man of the largest and most powerful mafia of the entire underworld. One where they also had their hands dipped into legal companies, franchises, and even the government. It was ridiculous how far the mafia's hand reached.

It was almost like the underworld and the one she lived in only had an imaginary barrier. One that could be shattered any moment if balance wasn't maintained.

It made her fear. Not only for herself, but also for her husband and baby. The underworld was a dark place. She didn't want her husband to die and leave her alone to raise Tsuna.

And she also didn't want her family to be exposed in that kind of world.

"My love?" she looked at where Iemitsu sat after he finally relented and talked. He was staring at her cautiously, wary, fear and concern deep inside his eyes. There was also something vulnerable in his gaze that she had never seen before.

That snapped her out of her numb state. She reached out and squeezed Iemitsu's hand comfortingly.

"It's okay," she said absently, eyes still going through the conversation they had. She still didn't know everything about her husband. He refrained from telling about his real life. But at least she's slowly coming to know him. She accepted that he wouldn't be able to tell her everything but that he would, slowly in time. She'd wait for him to tell her about himself. About his life as Nicolai Mori.

And despite her fears, her love for her husband was still so strong.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. She nodded with a smile. There was silence inside the room where only the two of them were in. The door was locked and they only opened it when nurses and Nana's doctor came to check on her. Eventually though, Nana broke it.

"Would that gentleman really be able to heal our Tsuna?"

Iemitsu immediately sat up straight hearing that and took notice.

"What gentleman?" he asked, alarmed at the person who talked to Nana without him there to protect her. For goodness sake, almost all the people he knew were from mafia! And out of all of them, there could only be one person who would talk to his wife about Tsuna.

Vincenzo Sicari.

"He came here an hour and a half before you. He told me about some secret," here, she gave her husband a look that made him want to fidget a little but refrained. "And how he was going to heal our son by touch,"

Iemitsu gritted his teeth in anger. What the fuck was he doing telling his wife about the underworld? Never mind the fact that clearly, Sicari never told her about the mafia since she was asking him. But he did gave enough clue to have even his wife suspicious and questioning.

 _What was this all about? I already gave him my word that his price would be paid!_

He calmed himself before speaking once again. "He's coming later this night Nana. We still don't know if he could completely heal Tsuna but he does heal by his touch," he softly stated, sitting beside his wife on her bed and slowly running his hand on her hair. She hummed a little contentedly while pressing the side of her face on his chest, but she still had that worried and hope filled eyes as she looked up at him.

"Could he really heal our son?"

He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"I hope so," he honestly answered, hating that Nana's eyes held fear. He never wanted to see that emotion on her face ever again, but he didn't want to lie to her. Not now.

 _And I had to know what he was thinking coming to my wife,_ he thought rather viciously.

 **. . . . .**

The time came for Sicari to arrive so he left Nana for a bit as he already told the other last night that he would meet him at the entrance of the hospital.

He walked with a purposeful stride towards the entrance, seeing the man right there leaning on a wall outside the hospital still smoking his cigarette. He came to him, immediately took his cigarette and burned the cancer-inducing item with his sky flame out of everyone's sight within his curled hand. In a second, it became ash. He let it be washed away by the wind as he grabbed the man's hand and tugged him hard inside. He nodded and smiled tightly towards the people who were looking at them as he waited for the elevator to open up.

When it did, he pulled the other man inside, closed it immediately, pressed the number of the floor they needed to be in and slammed him up on the steeled wall. They were alone there so he let him see his anger-filled face.

"Why the fuck did you come to my wife?" he angrily asked. "What did you do?" Sicari gave a bland smile, one that made him want to punch him. Hard.

"Ah… I wondered what all this was about. It's just about that little visit," Iemitsu's grip tightened at that. There was nothing 'little' about that. Sicari was from the mafia. Aside from Nono, his guardians and Lal, no one from the underworld knew that he had married. He kept that fact tightly under wraps. He learned to keep secrets effectively from the best after all. That was why even Sicari – with his vast information network as a number one informer – didn't even know about the existence of his wife – and now – son.

"What was your intention?" he slowly spat the words out, demanding with his eyes that he answered.

"You must remember, Iemitsu that I wasn't the one who came to you. You came to me. You need me, not the other way around. Do not tempt me to not continue,"

If it was possible to rage and kill the man right in front of him, he would have done it quite happily at that moment. As it was, Sicari was right. He needed him. And killing the man would only bring attention to them since the hospital wasn't an underground facility and the town they were in weren't an underground place. Killing wouldn't be just brushed off as normal here.

Not to mention Sicari was also one of the best fighter in the mafia world.

Not to mention his Mist Guardian.

Even if he was infuriated, angry and quiet literally wanted to beat the crap out of him, he knew he would never do it not only because of those reason but also because despite all their bad history, he still – reluctantly – cared for the other.

 _Dammit!_

But still, if he didn't know what effect breaking their guardian bond would have, he would have broken their bond a long time ago. Because as much as he still cared for the other – no matter how little of it was left – he didn't want him from his life ever again.

He let Sicari go and took a few steps away from the other just as the elevator signaled that they were already on their destination and opened the door.

He stepped outside with Sicari following him behind. Both were quiet as they walked towards nana's room. Before he opened the door though, he gave his Mist Guardian a penetrating look.

"We will talk once this was over,"

Sicari just gave an amiable bow, eyes locked onto his own.

"Yes, my sky,"

Iemitsu's nose flared at that before he abruptly turned around and opened the door.

Completely missing his mist's soft and quite genuine smile.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Second chapter is here. I'm writing fast as I could since I don't have class today until Monday (Philippine time). And then, slow updates would start again.

Filler here, not much.

What do you think? How about my – quite admittedly – confusing OC? Perhaps I would put something on his POV to let you understand him more… I have a pic of him in my profile... since direct link couldn't be seen, you could just copy-paste it. It's in my tumblr.

 **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. Slow update.

* * *

 **Eclipse**

 **03:**

He had thought that he would be the one, the only one who could make his sky happy. There were times when that was the case. His sky's affectionate, delighted and genuine smiles were once reserved only for him.

It was intoxicating being his sky's center of attention. He loved every moment of it.

Still does, even though all of it was only in his memory.

Because that wasn't the case right now.

Everything already changed.

As Enzo stared at his sky's happy smile seeing his quite naive and underserving wife after he was facing him with a disgruntled expression just earlier before they entered the room, he restrained the very irresistible urge to sneer at her.

What did his sky saw in this woman to love and even went on to marry her, much less create a son with her?

Look what she gave birth to. A defective son for his much powerful sky! Imagine, the CEDEF leader's son, born blind?

There was nothing wrong with his sky, so that meant that his wife was the reason his sky's son turned out that way.

She was the reason he became soft.

The reason he stayed away from him even after he returned.

The reason things changed.

She was also the one who stole his sky from him.

The witch! How did she even manage to ensnare his sky's attention?

He hate her.

No, that's too light.

He loathed her.

Especially now when they still had the same 'loving' dynamics between them even when he left out plenty of clues that suggested that her husband kept secrets from her. Plenty ones that he didn't entrust on her.

Further suggesting he didn't trust her like how a proper husband and wife should be.

She should have lost all her 'love' and trust on her husband. She should have left him with her son. Then his sky would return back to him.

But it was obvious he didn't. The tenseness on her shoulders eased even. She seemed relax with his sky. They both seemed to be entirely too comfortable with each other. Like there were no secrets between them.

It was infuriating.

Was she really that dense that she didn't pick up the clue he left behind last night? Did she ignore it?

But with the way his sky confronted him earlier suggests that she at least told him.

But there was no quarrel.

It was baffling.

She turned her attention to him and he gave a bland smile, hoping that she didn't see him sneering as she kissed her husband right in front of him.

"Hello Vincenzo-san," he resisted the urge to bristle at the way she familiarly used his name as if they had already known each other before and became fast friends.

He didn't like it.

Still, he continued to play nice especially when his sky was giving him that warning look.

 _If I didn't care about you, I would not ever show this much courtesy to your wife,_ he sneered internally.

"Good evening Mrs. Sawada," she gave him an answering, pleasant smile. One that made his hair stood up as she looked at him with high hope.

 _How easy it is to snuff that off your pretty face..._ And he was actually contemplating doing that because he knew what made her look at him like that. But one look at his sky and he immediately erased that from his mind.

 _No, I can't do that. My sky would get mad at me. My price wouldn't be met and..._

 _He would probably break our bond even if he had to go through discord himself._

That thought made him feel like he was doused by ice cold water. It made him straighten up, became serious and took notice of the tenseness, doubt and grim determination on his sky's eyes as he looked at him.

 _He had that look on his eyes..._ Just the thought of his sky going into discord and forcefully breaking and changing his own flame resonance just to get their bond broken, imagining the inevitable side-effects it would incur on his much beloved sky was making him sweat internally.

 _No! No matter how much you hate me, how much you use me, I'll accept it._ He looked directly at his sky, staring at him right in his sharp orange eyes as he conveyed his message forcefully onto his mind using his mist flame, bypassing every barrier protection he had in his mind using his sky flame. _But you cannot break our bond! I will not allow it!_

His sky - whether he will accept the name Nicolai again or continually use Iemitsu for his entire living life - stiffened and his eyes widened, indicating that he heard his message loud and clear.

He had to make certain that his sky understood it and heed his words right into his stubborn, thick headed brain.

In this instance, his payment was becoming more and more feasible.

"Just Nana, Vincenzo-san. After all, you're going to heal our Tsuna. Right?" she asked, hope evident on her eyes and tone. He resisted the urge to grimace as he became the center of his attention.

 _If only I could enter your mind..._ But that needed more work since she seemed to have a natural barrier preventing any mist flame user from tampering her head.

"There are no guarantees Mrs. Sawada but I will try my best," he paused, eyes moving to look at his sky intently. "Your husband asked me after all,"

He stiffened.

He knew, if his sky could, he would have snarled at him and told him to stop playing this game with him.

But he wasn't doing any game. He was honestly speaking. Even if their relationship deteriorated into this, even if his sky refused to understand him unlike he had done before, even if he had to blackmail him, he would do everything, _anything_ his sky asked him to.

Even if he had to bathe himself in blood to get it.

 **. . . . .**

Nana was apprehensive as she stared at Vincenzo-san looking at her baby boy intently. There was no expression on his face. He just stared at her and Mitsu's Tsuna.

Her baby boy, apparently feeling that someone was watching him stilled. His eyes were closed like before, as if he already knew he wouldn't be able to see anyway even if he opened them. He angled his face to Vincenzo-san for a second before his baby gave the other a little smile.

Oh! Her baby! So innocent! So handsome and bright and brilliant even when he was still an infant.

He made every pain and hardships she endured just to bring him into the world worth it.

Even if he was blind.

She resisted the urge to tear up again as she continued to wait for Vincenzo-san to heal her son. She didn't even know why he was only looking at their son.

What was the reason? Is this part of a ritual he had to do before healing?

At last he finally moved. He walked closer towards her as she was carrying Tsuna while Mitsu was right beside her.

"Hello little one," Vincenzo-san started, startling her as she thought he would just start healing Tsuna immediately. "I'll just make you see alright? I will try to make you at least see something if I can't heal you completely, alright?" Tsuna gave a soft babble and Vincenzo's expression seemed to soften. Something that he tried to stop.

She didn't know nor understand why though. He looked extremely handsome and attractive with a smile on his face.

"Could you open your eyes for me?" It took a few more minutes before Tsuna followed as if he heard the request and was contemplating on following.

She gasped as she saw the apparent beginnings of color orange in Tsuna's eyes, though it still only contained a hint. Just like his father's. Though his eyes looked unfocused.

Vincenzo-san reached out and covered both Tsuna's eyes. There was something there that she couldn't see so she looked up at her husband to ask.

But he was looking too intense as he observed so she kept quiet and watched the one who was trying to heal her son.

Vincenzo-san looked like his healing took effort. He was perspiring, eyes focused indicating he was having difficulty and needed a lot of concentration.

She was thankful for his help, for his obvious want that his ability would work.

She had high hopes it would be effective.

But even if Tsuna wouldn't be able to see, she wouldn't forget how Vincenzo-san helped her and her family. To her relationship with Mitsu up to trying to heal Tsuna.

She wouldn't.

 **. . . . .**

Iemitsu closed the door of his wife's room gently, Sicari right beside him.

Tsuna's eyes were focused for the first time after his mist guardian tried to heal him. It was only for a few precious seconds but it was enough for him to know that it worked, at least a little.

They wouldn't be able to know how much until Tsuna grew up.

He abruptly look to his left and saw Sicari's legs give. He kneeled on the tiled floor as he closed his eyes tightly, looking like he was gritting his teeth in pain.

"Sicari!" he exclaimed. He immediately helped him up and sat him on one of the benches just a little further away from his wife's room. He made his face angled in front of him to see what was happening but his mist guardian still had his eyes closed.

"Sicari," he started. The other didn't seem to hear him. He bit his lip, worried despite being angry and furious and aggravated and exasperated at him especially this past few days. "Enzo!"

The other man jerked in his seat at his use of the name. He nodded, knowing that that was an effective way of getting the other's attention simply for the fact that he never used that name on the other again.

Until now apparently.

But needs a must.

"Enzo, look at me," he ordered.

"I can't," he gritted out. Iemitsu's worry skyrocketed.

"Why? What's wrong? Do you need a doctor?" he looked around, trying to see if any nurse would come to his wife's room. He could just have Enzo be seen by a doctor. But there was none. "Where are the nurses?" he asked in exasperation. When they weren't needed, they come but when they were needed, you wouldn't see them.

"I casted an illusion around after your boy was taken inside," Now that he was told, he could see the subtle and almost unnoticeable mist flame around them.

"Then tell me what's happening to you!"

"Do not worry my sky, this was just an effect of my healing. I just… I just need to rest," he manage to say before grunting softly. He didn't know that there was a side-effect to his healing. He never saw it and he didn't tell him before when they were still around each other.

He put his hand on Enzo's tightly closed eyes and softly brought out the Harmony attribute of his sky flame, infusing his will onto it to at least ease his mist's pain.

It worked. The tenseness on Enzo's shoulder eased and he relaxed on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Enzo breathed out on his neck.

Iemitsu's cheeks reddened. He just remembered that he was supposed to not be getting along with his mist.

But in the face of Enzo's pain, he couldn't help but worry. Because of how brilliant Enzo was at manipulating, controlling and using his flame along his prowess at fighting, he rarely get injured. But when he did, it was either a scratch that could easily be forgotten or a life-threatening wound that needed immediate attention.

Even if he still carried a grudge, Enzo was still his mist guardian. One that he first acquired. The first one he bonded to in such a deep level his leaving left a permanent scar on him and their bond.

"Rest," he gruffly said. He was about to pull his hand away to get to his wife and tell her he had to take the man to his house as thanks for healing his son when Enzo gripped him tightly.

"Don't pull away," he looked at the other who looked to be obviously at ease with his infused sky flame, glanced at his wife's door before finally sighing.

"Alright. I'll just text Nana then," he relented, worried more than he was acting at the apparent pain his mist was in. "Let's get you home,"

"I'm okay here. No one will be coming as long as my flame is still here,"

Iemitsu sighed.

"Alright," he maneuvered Enzo so he could lie down on the bench with his head on his lap while his hand was still covering his eyes.

"Don't think I forgot about our talk Sicari," he saw his mist's lips twitched into a smile.

"I didn't,"

Silence.

"Don't leave," Enzo quietly said.

"I won't,"

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'm really inspired. Well, enjoy this while it last because once Tuesday starts, bye bye fast update, hello slow update. Oh! And btw, the 'harmony' and 'discord' idea of flames came from **Araceil** and **Reighost's** story. I already asked permission so no telling I stole it! And look at their works, they were an awesome read!

So… my OC, understandable? I gave you his POV, Iemitsu and Enzo's dynamics, Nana's thoughts on him, and how he treated Tsuna. Covered in this chapter.

Time would only tell if the healing worked completely.

Thank you for your reviews! I'm so happy this new idea was well-received. Give me some more of your awesome reviews! Their inspiring!

What do you think?

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. Setting starts ten years or so before canon. AU. Dark Themes. **Slow update.**

* * *

 **Eclipse**

 **04:**

"Iemitsu,"

Said man jerked and woke up almost immediately hearing his name uttered in such firmness. It was a reflex from how much he was in that position before.

He blinked his eyes rapidly to pay attention to who was calling him.

It was Tsuyoshi Yamamoto.

His rain guardian.

Who was looking at him with a neutral expression on his normally smiling face.

"What's up Yoshi?" He allowed himself a yawn and was about to raise both of his hands to stretch out like he normally does whenever he woke up from sleep when he remembered that he was helping his mist guardian from the pain he was feeling earlier.

But he wasn't there lying down on his lap anymore.

"Was Sicari here?" Yoshi asked sharply, eyes looking at him intently. He sat up straight at that, not knowing why he was saying that. But he wasn't about to say anything about his mist to his rain.

There was no way Yoshi and Sicari's meeting could ever be peaceful. Maybe before, but after his mist left them, Yoshi carried a grudge that was more volatile than his own.

"What do you mean? Why would Sicari be here?" he scoffed, even rolling his eyes so his rain guardian could see how he thought about that question. Complete rubbish. Yoshi's eyes though narrowed at him and his mouth was set into thin line. It was clear he didn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

Even he was cringing inside as he spoke. It sounded too anxious and fake.

"Why are you entangling yourself with him again?" Yoshi continued his line of questioning as if he wasn't denying Sicari's presence around him.

"And I'm asking why you would think that," he insisted, stubbornly pushing on even though he could see how Yoshi wasn't buying any of it.

"His mist-flame signature was still around here. It's still active if you want to sense it. I would know that signature when used anywhere around me," Iemitsu immediately let his senses spread and sure enough, his mist flame was still around.

Still going strong.

Still active, the illusion that let him see that it was a dead end on their side.

 _Is he still here?_

"Why Tsuyoshi, I didn't know you missed me that much. Even going so far as to imprint my flame signature into your own," Iemitsu didn't resist the urge to close his eyes hearing those words, that tone of voice unmistakable even if he plugged his ears to avoid hearing it as clear as he was hearing at that moment.

"I feel loved," the sarcasm was practically oozing on his aura even though he was acting sincere.

 _Think and the bastard arrives._

He heard Tsuyoshi grinding his teeth. He looked at his rain guardian and saw him glaring at Enzo - _No, it's Sicari,_ he told himself - while he spoke clearly directed to him.

"Why is he here?" Tsuyoshi gritted out. Sicari smirked and Yoshi's hands curled tightly in apparent temper.

His rain guardian's anger rarely come out. He was the epitome of a calming rain, if a bit on the dense side even when he was a father already to little Takeshi. But whenever Sicari came into play, his temper always made itself known.

It wasn't always like that in the past. For some strange reason, Yoshi was quite close to Sicari. They seemed to have the same wavelength as they both had the same priority.

Protecting him. It probably has plenty to do with the fact that Tsuyoshi was the second guardian he acquired.

"Tsuyoshi, calm down," he soothed his rain guardian, rubbing his hand on his shoulder to calm him down from his anger. He didn't want a fight erupting after all. His son and wife was just there on their room. They would be swept by the fight. He didn't want that.

Besides, they were in a civilian hospital with civilian people trying to get healed. If they fought, there certainly would be bodies left behind.

The entire hospital would become a battleground.

"I... asked for his help," his rain guardian paused, looking at him in stunned disbelief.

"His help?" Yoshi stated as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. "What help? Information? Did the Ninth asked for it? Why did you meet him alone then?"

"It's not the Ninth. I asked for his help personally," Tsuyoshi now looked at him with incredulous eyes, fully facing him and staring at him intently, questioning why. "My son, Tsuna..." Iemitsu started and then paused. He was unsure of whether to speak the complete truth or not. After all, the information about healing wasn't his secret to tell.

They were his Mist's.

 _He's still my guardian despite all of our fights._

He stared at his mist's eyes and it was only then he noticed him looking at his hand intently. His hand that was resting on his rain's shoulder as he calmed the other down from his anger earlier.

He looked displeased. He rolled his eyes. The possessive attitude Sicari held wouldn't be tolerated anymore.

Not when he was the one who left him without even a word. It was probably uncharacteristic of him as a sky to ignore one of his guardian when he lost his way but Sicari had to learn that every mistake he made had consequences.

And this time, the consequence was the loss of his presence. Not that he think his presence was a positive influence for his mist. And he didn't want him back in his life after what he'd done.

If he hadn't tolerated the unusual possessiveness of Sicari before, if only he had corrected his antics beforehand and not just talked to him, all of the events before wouldn't have happened.

But it did. And he left without saying anything to him. He never even saw a glimpse of his face, nor his shadow for four years.

And then, when he became the leader of CEDEF, he came back expecting him to accept him back?

He shook his head inwardly and pushed that thought out of his mind before concentrating back on what was happening in front of him.

Ignoring the emotion on Sicari's face, he looked at Tsuyoshi with a serious expression. And his rain, seeing it immediately looked concerned.

"Tsuna...? So you finally decided on his name?" His rain said lightly with a smile even though his eyes still looked concerned. He knew his Rain guardian was only trying to distract him from his thoughts.

He smiled wryly at that. Not only because of the reason Tsuyoshi brought it up but also because of the antics he had done when he knew Nana was expecting. He remembered how he ran to his Rain dragged him and was firing name after name that would suit his soon-to-be son while he was still inside Nana's womb. He remembered he had been quite nervous looking for a proper name.

"Nana gave his name. She was pretty adamant using 'Tsunayoshi'," he said. He heard a derisive scoff and both him and Tsuyoshi abruptly turned to look at Sicari.

Said Mist guardian had a sneer on his face. It made him clench his teeth to stop from snapping. He really didn't want to attack in a civilian place.

And here he thought the two of them were getting along even if just a little bit.

"That's a plebeian name as I expected. You should change it,"

"Tsu-chan's name is none of your business Sicari," he could practically hear Tsuyoshi's smile when he said it. But his aura was currently laced with sarcasm.

Sicari looked like he was about to open his mouth with his forehead currently set in a scowl when he suddenly stopped and looked beyond them with intense black eyes.

He didn't know what made his mist quiet. He was about to turn and look since it might be a threat – his wife and his son was inside their room – when he felt the overwhelming calmness of storm flame wash over him.

 _Aoi?_

"Did you bring Aoi here Tsuyoshi?" he asked.

Aoi Yagari was his storm guardian. And he was sure he told him to oversee CEDEF until he returned. He saw his rain blinked, close his eyes and then grimaced.

He probably finally sensed Aoi's presence.

He wondered why it took him a long time to sense him.

"I didn't. I left him in the headquarters,"

"You should leash your guardians tighter my sky," Sicari all but purred when he said it. He gave his mist a scathing look.

"Mitsu should. But then that would include you, and then I would have to disagree," a new voice said. Aoi's tall figure walked in to them, his long overcoat on his shoulder. He came to them with his long, purposeful stride regardless of the still quite potent mist flame surrounding the area they were in. He looked unaffected as he continued smoking while he looked at him with critical eyes from head to toe.

"You look exhausted Mitsu," Aoi commented after a moment, apparently satisfied to see him without any wounds or bruise but still looked displeased at his tired figure.

"I am," he simply said. No point lying when it could clearly be seen on his face. "What are you doing here Aoi? I'm pretty sure I left you in charge of CEDEF. I even told Tsuyoshi to tell you,"

Aoi gave a minute glance at Tsuyoshi and said man stiffened before looking away.

He looked at them in confusion. There was some sort of tension between the two of his guardians that he didn't understand. As far as he knew, Tsuyoshi and Aoi had been getting along fine before. They were often partners in any mission he assigned. They never had problems between each other.

He heard Sicari scoff and saw him looking pretty amused at his Storm and Rain guardians. Tsuyoshi gave his Mist a small yet potent glare before giving him a hug.

"Let's talk later?" he whispered. Despite the confusion he felt, he gave his Rain a light squeeze.

"Alright,"

Tsuyoshi pulled back, gave him a happy, yet tensed smile before walking away without giving them back a glance.

He stared at his Storm guardian intently, eyes sharp.

"What happened?" Aoi didn't speak though. He merely gave him a calm look loaded with messages only he could probably decipher. And probably Tsuyoshi to some extent.

And he understand what he was trying to say. Aoi didn't need to voice it.

He sighed at that. "Is this the reason why you came?" he asked. Aoi nodded after a minute. _If this is only a disagreement between them, then I should leave it to them._

"Alright," he said, nodding his head. "Go on and catch up to him then. He's probably going to be with his son,"

Aoi gave him a look and then slid his eyes to stare at Sicari. He rolled his eyes at that.

"Don't worry about him. I can take this," when Aoi didn't move, he sighed and then pushed him towards the exit. "Go on already. I still have to talk to him," Aoi's expression turned indecisive before becoming stony. He took his cigarette off his mouth, burned it with his flame and stubbornly stayed.

"Oh? Feeling protective Aoi-kun?" Sicari asked slyly, a teasing yet mocking smile on his face with his teeth on full display. Aoi only looked at him unimpressed.

"I am. We all are, especially when it's you," Aoi said bluntly.

"Sicari is still my guardian Aoi. He's not an enemy," Iemitsu said. He wouldn't have even said anything, but Aoi was acting as if he was facing an enemy hell bent on killing him. Because despite it all, Sicari wouldn't be harming him.

At least not physically. Because like he had said, Sicari was still his guardian.

"Besides, I still have to… talk to my sky," Sicari stated in an unconcerned way, his eyes giving him a meaningful look. He clenched his hands into fist when he understood what the look was for.

The price Sicari asked for healing his son.

 _As if I would forget about that,_ he snarled inwardly.

"Go on Aoi," he softly said, voice tensed. He was on the verge of growling and was only able to barely stop it from coming out. Aoi looked at him intently. As if asking if he was sure. He nodded.

"Just remember Sicari," Aoi said before he could finally walk away from them. "Even if you are still Mitsu's mist guardian, his life is none of your business now,"

He happened to look at Sicari and saw him baring his teeth on Aoi's retreating back.

"I will only pay you if you can guarantee that Tsuna's eyes are healed even just a little,"

"No,"

Iemitsu blinked rapidly before giving Sicari a fierce look.

 **. . . . .**

His sky's expression at the moment could have melted steel but still, he didn't back down.

Not now.

" _Just remember Sicari. Even if you are still Mitsu's mist guardian, his life is none of your business now,"_

He didn't want to admit it, but what Aoi said deeply penetrated inside him. Because currently, it's true. Even his Sky was doing everything he could to not let anyone know that he was his Mist guardian. He was always formal with him whenever they met and he never allow himself to be left alone with him.

If it weren't even for his blind son, his Sky wouldn't have sought him out, alone and, even though he was reluctant, he was willing.

"I want you to honour it now," he wanted his sky back.

His Sky gave him a fierce glare.

"I will not have you constantly in my life without knowing if Tsuna could really see," he said those words slowly, as if he couldn't understand what his Sky had said the first time.

"I understand my sky. But how will I know if he could really see?"

"I will tell you," his Sky said. He couldn't help but give his Sky a knowing look.

"But will you really tell me?"

His Sky didn't answer. He didn't need to.

There was a few moments of silence between the two of them before a phone rang. His Sky abruptly glanced at his phone, looked at it and answered it immediately.

"Nana?"

His blood began to boil hearing the name. _That no-good wife of my Sky,_ he growled to himself.

"And Tsuna?" his Sky asked. After a few seconds, his entire expression brightened. "Really? That's great!" his Sky listened on the phone for a few seconds before his expression dimmed. He looked at him for a second. "Hmm… he's with me… but – alright,"

Now he became intrigued. What could that useless wife of his Sky said that involved him?

"I love you too…" his Sky gave a soft and gentle smile. His vision turned red at the sight.

Why? Why did his sky have to love someone as useless as that woman?! She couldn't even give birth right! How could she even make his sky happy? What did his sky even saw in her?! She's just an airhead! Only digging her claws to his sky for money!

He took a huge, deep breath to calm himself. He didn't want his sky to see how murderous he was feeling towards his wife or he might never honour their deal. And he might really go ahead and break their bond.

He already killed that little usurper Rene and his Sky had been furious enough to cut him off his life. And he was only his surrogate little brother. If he kill his wife, his sky might really try to kill him.

Or worse, break their bond permanently even if the backlash would be onto him.

His sky finally turned his phone off and looked at him with a scowl.

"Nana wanted to thank you,"

"Oh? Could your mini-clone finally see?" he asked curiously.

"Apparently," his sky gave a small smile and it made his breath caught in his throat.

 _It had been too long since I've seen Nicolai's smile,_ he thought inwardly. He savoured the look and captured it before treasuring the memory deep inside his mind. _Maybe I could make Nicolai's mini-clone's eyesight back again as my project if I could get him to smile like that in my direction again._

He only agreed to heal the mini-clone's eyes so his price could be met. But now that he could see the bonus right in front of his eyes, perhaps he have to put a little more effort.

If he could make his sky smile at him like that again, everything will be worth it.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Okay, the fourth chapter's here. I made it long to make up for the long wait.

As always, new OC's in every one of my fics will have their own profiles in my tumblr. Tagged as **#OCProfile** , you'll see the profiles – as of the moment – of **Kijima Jun** from **Palm Strike** , and **Enzo Sicari** of **Eclipse.** I am also adding **Aoi Yagari** in there after this.

Their profiles will be updated from time to time as I update my works so check it out as frequently as you want.

And yes, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, father of Takeshi Yamamoto will be Iemitsu's Rain guardian. I'll put his profile if you want me too. Who wants to be my drawing buddy? You can draw my OC characters and color it. PM me if you want so we can discuss it. I'm really pants at drawing. And I would like your drawings in clear detail please.

Anyway, that's it.

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Unedited. No Beta. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. **Slow update.**

* * *

 **Eclipse**

 **05:**

There was a whirlwind of activity after Tsuna was born. His status as blind, Iemitsu having to call on the last person he wouldn't have called if he had any other option, Sicari coming and healing Tsuna with a price and Nana knowing more about him, including his life as a member of the underworld.

Not to mention his dearest wife asking Iemitsu to make Sicari their beloved son's Godfather, to which his mist guardian accepted with a shark-like smile.

It sealed his fate. He couldn't wiggle out of the agreement, the price Sicari asked him before the healing.

Allowing him back into his life without actively trying to get away.

He now had to acknowledge Sicari as his mist guardian. Sicari would heal his son in exchange to being known as his guardian.

No one aside from his guardians had known that he had a mist guardian, even Nono didn't. At least at this time they didn't. He hadn't wanted Sicari to be a part of his life, so he cut him off without actually breaking their bond. He wasn't stupid. As much as he didn't like the other, he was still his guardian. The very first he had acquired. He had the longest and strongest bond with him. It's why the betrayal was painful. But with that strong of a bond, despite what had happened, he couldn't just break it off.

They would both be driven insane.

So he just made sure to have everyone's – who was in the know before Sicari's betrayal anyway – memories blocked. Nono was tricky but he managed to do it, along with Reborn. It was hard but he managed to do it, though he was sure he wouldn't be able to do it anytime soon again.

Not when he knew Sicari wouldn't be staying away from him anytime soon again apparently. It had worked before because his first acquired guardian didn't protest, didn't question and most importantly, didn't seek him out and made him retract his statement that he still hadn't found his mist guardian.

He knew Sicari wouldn't stay quiet now. Not when they already had it as their deal.

But then again, it wasn't as if he'd be retaining as the CEDEF head anymore. His beloved wife asked him to retire and be with him and their still-potentially blind son.

Any other time, if his family was still stable, if his wife still was oblivious to his real job, still unknowing of his connection to the mafia, had his son born normal without any difficulties, without his blindness, he wouldn't have to retire. As it is, all of those happened.

His conscience wasn't that numb enough to deny his wife's tearful request. Not when she still love him, still believed in him, still looked at him with admiration even when she now knows about his underworld connections.

Especially his flame and his guardians.

"Mitsu, when do you think I would meet your guardians?" Nana had asked one day while she was holding Tsuna as the baby slept. He was still on his work as CEDEF Head, finishing all the paperwork on his desk and his papers filed to have him seen as retired.

Retiring from such a job wasn't like any other normal ones. He didn't just have to write a resignation letter and be done with it. He had to follow tedious and long procedures for it to go through.

Not to mention his battles in regards to asking Vendice permission to allow Nana and his son to know the truth. That had been a real pain. Not only had he had to fight them, write a dozen paperwork for a request and donate large quantities of his admittedly very huge amount of money he had kept and three land he had in his name, he also owed Vendice a favor that he wouldn't be able to refuse.

Even if they called it and have him kill his entire family.

Thankfully, they were 'generous' enough to let him enlist it in their contract as one of the things they couldn't ask of him.

"They are also doing their paperwork for retirement Nana. I doubt they would be able to visit at all while they're doing them," he answered with a smile.

Except for Tsuyoshi – who had already filed his retirement letter from CEDEF a week after little Takeshi was born and his wife passed away after delivering their child ad was only waiting for confirmation both from him and Nono as he had apparently been thinking about it ever since his wife was confirmed pregnant – everyone was busy finishing the paperwork they have pushed back before in favor for their missions so their letters would be accepted.

They didn't have to follow him really. Even if he wasn't in CEDEF anymore, they are still his guardian. Being a guardian means they've harmonize and it wouldn't go away. It would always be there, unless one of them try and break their bond. Which was something of a rarity in the underworld and was considered as taboo even if it does indeed happen at times. Even the Vendice don't interfere when it comes to harmonization. It's something precious for them since there are so few people who held the flame of sky in the world and so only a few gets to harmonization.

But they said they will follow him wherever he goes so he didn't dissuade them that much. They might be his guardian and he might be their sky, but they have their own mind. They are their own person. They decided for themselves.

"Tsuyoshi-san is nice though. I really like him, especially little Takeshi. He's going to be a good playmate for my little Tsu-kun. I think I am going to like the others too," she concluded. Iemitsu resisted the urge to grimace when he remembered Sicari.

If Nana only knows…

 **. . . . .**

Iemitsu was loathe to admit it, but he had to concede on the fact that Sicari, his sometimes unstable and with a frighteningly intelligent mind Mist guardian is a good Godfather to his now two-year-old Tsuna.

He was attentive to Tsuna and had that strange tender smile on his face that Iemitsu didn't have the slightest clue as to why. Sure, his son was such an adorable child with such a sweet smile that he was sure Tsuna could melt even the icy hearts of the Vendice – not that he would allow his baby boy to face those kinds of people – but for some reason, his mind just couldn't see Sicari succumbing to Tsuna's abundant charm.

Maybe he was just being absolute bias and that it was high time he had to stop antagonizing his mist. Well, as long as his mist would do the same, then he would try.

Him, along with his family and guardians – and yes, including Sicari as well – was in their house celebrating the day they are finally free of the mafia.

Yes, the approval was already given and their retirement letter was signed just yesterday afternoon. Nono had personally seen them, enforced the omerta by putting a restriction seal on their tongue with the Vendice giving him a small ring that he had to activate by his flame if ever he had another son so he won't be persecuted if he told his family.

Nono had expressed his best wishes to them and his regrets about him retiring. He was sure that the Ninth Vongola had wanted him to retract his intentions by his subtle words in that ceremony. Even if Sicari didn't warn him about Timoteo's words, he would still remain by his decision.

Only thinking about his tearful wife and cheerful partially blind son was enough for his resolve to not waver.

He would have been worried at that implication, that the Vongola didn't want him to retire and that as much as Timoteo was once his genuine friend, he had the largest and wealthiest famiglia to consider and he would eventually force him to take up the mantle of CEDEF leader again – if only for CEDEF to be firmly ties to Vongola – if he didn't have that deal with the Vendice.

They would erase the existence of him, his guardians and his family from everyone who knows about them if his favor increased to ten and he would help them find someone they had been looking for.

The price seems to be high, especially since he had that agreement with Vendice, but in the protection of the people he cared about, he thought that it was worth it.

So their life as normal people begins at that time, thus their celebration.

"Tsu-kun seems to like Enzo-san," Nana said to him, her voice sounding serene and content. He glanced at her just to see her eyes twinkling happily at where Sicari had Tsuna on his lap and was teaching him how to read with his son listening almost intently. Tsuna using braille at the moment since according to Sicari, they shouldn't push Tsuna's eyes as it was still healing.

He looked back at the pair. "Yeah," he said. _And he better not abuse it,_ he thought darkly. Truthfully, he didn't want to be angry anymore, didn't want to continue bearing a grudge against his Mist just as he had thought earlier, but it was a little hard to let go of the accumulated years of anger. He may be a sky, but he wasn't a saint. He wasn't like the Arcobaleno's sky who had never-ending patience and could forgive people just like that.

Besides, he still didn't know the real motive behind Sicari's actions.

He turned to look at his wife and hugged her tightly, suddenly feeling the urge to do so. She looked up at him questioningly and he just smiled at her and kissed her forehead gently.

"Mitsu?"

"I love you, Nana," he said, voice choked up for some reason. She looked startled for a second, worry coming into her eyes before she gave him a soft and brilliant smile.

"I love you too," she breathed out, her eyes full of warmth and love as she looked at him.

"Thank you for loving me despite all you have uncovered," he murmured, still hugging her gently yet firmly in his.

"I will always love you despite what will happen Mitsu. I'll get angry and upset but I will still love you," Nana said fiercely, voice strong and sure that it had him taken aback. He had always known that despite Nana's tender and loving nature, despite how gentle she was and naïve at times, she was ferocious and determined once she set her mind on something. Stubborn and loyal to a fault.

It had been the things that drew him to her in the first place.

She hugged him tightly after that and he relished the smell she naturally carries. One of lilacs and sweetness, one that he considers as his home.

"Thank you,"

"Hey lovebirds! Going to any dates?" they both separated slightly to look at the person who called onto them. His Sun guardian, Samantha Jones was grinning widely it was a wonder her lips didn't split in half. Her eyes were twinkling happily as she was looking at them. Come to think of it, everyone was looking at them with varying expressions on their faces.

Aoi only nodded his head at them, eyes looking on calmly at them. Beside him was Tsuyoshi – who had previously looked uncomfortable at the small distance between him and the storm, fidgeting as if he wanted to get away but had to stay because Takeshi was in Aoi's lap – was now giving him a soft smile.

Amalia Leandres, his lightning guardian was sipping her drink on the stool beside the counter of the kitchen, her trusted rifle currently hidden in the basement of the house along with their more obvious weapons that they couldn't keep hidden with them given that they would now start living like a civilian. She had a small, pleased smile on her lips. She was playing with her guardian ring that she now turned into a necklace.

He couldn't actually see Leonid Belikov - who was his cloud guardian - at the moment, though he saw him earlier carrying a bottle of wine. Leonid probably went outside. It wouldn't surprise him if they didn't see him going out. After all, he had always been a silent man and his presence sometimes fade from their sight. He personally thinks that his secondary flame, his mist was probably helping him achieve that. He doesn't like crowd much after all, even if he was good at socializing when needed.

He glanced at his mist only to see him staring rather intently at him, or rather at where he was holding Nana firmly, forehead creasing and lips pursed. He sighed at Sicari's expression. His mist might have… tamed a little from before, but it still wasn't enough to calm the sudden temper erupting in him. It's probably his storm flame – his secondary alignment – that's affecting him.

But if he was completely honest with himself, he knew it's just because it was Sicari that his usual Rain flame wasn't affecting him much.

"We'll plan for it," he promised, giving Nana a tender look. He ignored the burning stare he felt coming from his mist and continued when he saw Nana giving a delighted smile. "For now, let's just celebrate,"

Everyone raised their glasses with a smile.

Yes, this would be the start of their normal, civilian life.

 **TBC.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Well, here's another chapter. Late I know. Writer's block struck and I have no choice but to wait for my muse to come back. Not only here but in my other works. Anyway, so sorry because Tsuna's POV isn't here. Next chapter though, he'll be there. He's going to be three after all.

So, how was this? Seems like I finally gave the names of all of Iemitsu's guardians huh? I'm going to start writing their character profile in my tumblr after this along with pictures of them. *sigh* OC's. You are too hard to construct and give life to.

Anyway, lots of love from me.

 **Review!**

 _Got another story posted. Crossover between Harry Potter and Bleach titled as UNKNOWN. Check it out! It's an MOD Harry._


End file.
